The Fall of Everything
by Durgeshbern
Summary: They've done it. It's gone. They've taken everything.


**AN:It is absolutely necessary that the voices of all characters present in the story are read aloud in an impersonation of said character. If you're reading silently, imagine it.**

Setting:Earth, former United States of America, 2021

It all happened so quick. Humanity had no time to even react. So caught up in the politics of the real world that not once could they see the obvious threat on the horizon. They always asked the insignificant questions... "How should we do this?" "What do you want?" "How can I help you?" All meaningless. Perhaps it is even better off this way. Their pathetic, loud, obnoxious banter... finally dead. The pockets of resistance may still experience this, but those who do fall quickly to the invader. Their ears are more plentiful than the grains of sand in the conquered Sahara. In a way, you could say a great _wave_ had come. This wave bringing the influence of an ocean of hopelessness. It floods the deepest of valleys to the peaks of mountains. There is no escape besides submission. They, with a surprising haste, had come. All world nations fell. All material meaning destroyed in the eyes of our new overlords. Now a select few hunt the old world's leaders. The _ocean_ rises, it swallows all, and no drought is powerful enough to stop it.

"Listen up, boyos!" Shouted the rambunctious bossy krab.

"You know who we're after! SpongeBob, take the south wing! Patrick, the west! and I will get the main hall! Sandy is already searching the basement! Bring him to justice!"

"Aye aye, captain!" They shout in unison.

They split in their opposing directions, Patrick and SpongeBob look back at one another before entering separate wings of the crumbling building.

SpongeBob, teary-eyed knowing the great risk and danger of their mission, says to his best friend and companion:"What happens here today could be the end of either, or even both of us. I just want to let you know that even if one of us is taken to High Tide... I love you."

Patrick scoffs:"Lmao okay you gay."

Patrick runs off to his objective as SpongeBob sobs on the entrance to the south wing. His long closeted homosexual love, rejected. His heart, broken. His will to live, gone.

Patrick is running down the long hallway when in one of the chambers he hears the sobbing of an elderly man. He sniffs at the air, he smells... yes... he's Jewish... he's once had significant power.. this was the guy.

He opens the chamber to see the tears running down the old man's face. His suit was torn. His glasses broken. His snow white hair, as expected, was more messy than usual. No haircuts since Bikini Bottom had begun the invasion.

The mentally unsound Senator Bernie Sanders shouts "So you've finally come. Don't think I'll go down without a fight you casino capitalist worm!"

Patrick's retort breaks the Senator. "I don't need to fight you, you're broken. You're weak just like the rest. Your civilization has fallen and you, along with the rest of your paltry and stupid leaders must be punished."

Patrick smirks, the punishment that has come to his head already pleasures the pink star.

"Tell me Senator..."

Bernie glares at Patrick, attentive and intimidated.

"Y-yes!?"

Patrick giggles, sensing his fear. "Do you know what _vore_ is?"

Bernie, both confused and cowering, is silent in fear.

"Your silence tells me you're intrigued."

Bernie was not intrigued.

"It's essentially a sexual fetish in which one person swallows our devours the other, and both parties gain sexual pleasure from this."

Bernie looks at his hands, then at his torn clothing, then at the debris around him. He wouldn't want that... he knows that... right? The thoughts racing through his head... he has missed a few sentences of Patrick's threats.

"In fact... I'm getting a little hungry..." Patrick moans.

Bernie's eyes widen in fear as the pink beast approaches him. Despite what he claimed, he cannot fight. The man is in his eighties. His body had been in decay for many years... he'd lost the last of his fatigue back when Bill Clinton was still running things. So what was he to do?

Patrick gags a few times, but Bernie is down the hatch, as he slides to Patrick's stomach.

Bernie angrily shouts:"No you fucking piece of shit! I'll kill you you Wall Street star!"

Patrick is unable to hear him, he is in absolute ecstasy, he begins to remove his only clothing, his blue and green board shorts. As Bernie angrily bounces inside Patrick's tightening stomach, Patrick is slowly stroking his small pink peter. It didn't need to be big, he didn't get pleasure from regular sex, only vore.

Bernie felt the walls around him squeeze as he is digested:"Oh my~" he moans. Bernie is succumbing to great lust. He had underestimated the pleasure of vore and was becoming absolutely enamored as he began to tug on the cloth over his elderly member. The acid, the oh so warm acid, begins overtaking him as the embrace of Patrick's stomach is tightening.

The door opens and and Squidward catch Patrick in the act.

"I thought I told you to search the West wing!" Said as Squidward hurled mercilessly in the corner.

Patrick, ready to orgasm, moaned... "I-I... thought you said... W-west!"

Bernie, in the most intense pleasure of his entire life, dies in Patrick's stomach. Muttering his final words:"This fucked me harder than corporate billionaires fuck the middle class!"

At least he died happy, with a feeling filled with more dopamine than any other human action could have possibly provided him.

Patrick, feeling Bernie finally pass, ejaculates all over .

, infuriated, screaming bloody murder shouts:"BOYO! I DIDN'T WANT YER CUM ON ME!"

, with claws sharper than any human steel could be clenches at Patrick's neck.

Patrick mutters:"N-no... Have mercy!"

responds:"You're fired!"

An explosion rings across every nook and cranny of the building. The ceiling of the room collapses on all of them. They are all dead. A Squid squished, a Krab crunched, a Star splattered, and across the way, a Sponge who had earlier hung himself from his denied love was crushed.

A Sandy Squirrel springs over the destroyed building. "Did somebody say boom?"

A crowd cheers. They knew a land critter would help. These fish shouldn't have been so stupid and naïve so as to think a mammal would help them conquer the lands.

Today was a victory for the resistance, while they couldn't save Bernie Sanders (Though he died VERY happy), they had defeated Bikini Bottom's deadliest squad... The Krusty Krew.

Today begins the push back against the invader. They will not win, but they will try anyway. In the end, they really are fools, all of them. Fighting to bring back a meaningless world of suffering...

...and no fish on human vore in this insufferable world.


End file.
